Echoing Friendships
by history-writer86
Summary: Four years ago, at the beginning of Sammy Keyes's 8th grade year, Lady Lana pulls Sammy out of Santa Martina and into Hollywood. Now Sammy's a junior and is heading back to Santa Martina. Now, she needs to re-discover and re-build her old life.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Do not let this prologue get you down! There will be Cammy and everyone else re-appearing. This is only the prologue. Chaoter One will take us back to that fated day in the 8th grade, when Sammy Keyes's life changed completly. Enjoy! I'll be updating as fast as I can. _

_

* * *

_

It was the first day of my eighth grade year. So much had happened in the previous year. I had grown up and seen a lot of things happen in my hometown. I was ready to take on the year as a mature 13-year-old. I was about to be a part of a wedding, Grams was talking to our friend Hudson Graham about us moving in with him, my best friends, Holly, Marissa and Dot were still an intergal part of my life, Heather Acosta was still my sworn archenenmy and Casey and I were on the brink of dating.

I should've known that Lady Lana would strip that all away from me. But it's like what Hudson said, you can't fight what comes your way. You just have to make the best of your situation. And maybe it seems bad now, someday you'll look back and be grateful for what happened because nothing can be done to change the past. You only have the power to shape the present.

I forgot his advice when Lady Lana forced my onto a bus to Hollywood. I forgot everything, until four years later, in my junior year of high school, Lady Lana saw the light and sent my back to Santa Martina. Then, I remembered everything Hudson ever told me. I needed it to so I could try and get my friends back. It's been four long years; I haven't talked to them, I haven't seen them at all. Who knows how they have changed. How I've changed. There is on thing I know: nothing will never be the same.


	2. Coming Home

_A/N: Wow, I had no idea people would like the prologue so much! I wasn't expecting any reviews. Thanks to those who did. I appreciate the feedback. Of course, it adds the pressure to make this fic good. I hope it is! Here is chapter one of _Echoing Friendships _in all of it's hate Lana glory...._

**I forgot to add this: I do NOT own the Sammy Keyes series, period. I do own the plot of this fan fic however. I'd rather like to keep it, thank you very much. **

_

* * *

_

I sat at the vast kitchen table, for once taking a place at the very head of it. My mind is reeling in my head, screaming at me as I remembered all the times, all the days, all the weeks, all the years that Lady Lana lied to me. It wasn't a new experience, having her lie to me, but this lie was the worst to date.

I continue to wait, wait for the sound of the smooth engine come up the drive, wait for the domineering garage door to slide open, wait for the click of the key, wait for Lady Lana's pointy sootsepts to enter the side door, into the living room where her footsteps would mute, wait for her to sigh impatiently as she saw me. She always hated to see me right after work. She said I caused her grief and a massive headache after we talked. Not that we ever talked, not anymore. Not until today.

The engine rolled up the drive. The door slide open. I could her her footsteps, her meticolous typing on her cell phone. When she entered the living room I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. She knew, somehow, that I was in the next room. She barely sighed when she saw me at the head of the table.

"Samantha, it has been a very long day. Please, go up to your room," Lady Lana said quietly, not expecting any rebuff from me. I had stop talking back to her years ago, when I knew that my complaints would be futile.

"No," I said firmly, automatically. I grinned slightly to myself. I felt a warmth tingling through me subtly. I was returning back to my old self, the one who couldn't stand lies, least of all from my own mother.

"What-did-you-say?" Lady Lana asked in shock. Her eyes glanced around, trying to decipher why my behavior had changed. Her eyes landed on the phone resting next to me, in an innocent pose.

"No," I said again, locking eyes with her. Her shoulders slumped. She knew that I had caught her, caught her in her web of lies.

"What do you want?" she asked in defeat.

"It's not what I want," I said slowly, watching her reaction go from defeated to confused, "it's what Grams and Hudson want. They want me home."

"When did you talk to them?"

"Just now, before you came home."

"And did they tell you to attack me?!"

"No. They told me to tell you that they, Grams especially, are done with you lies. Why, Lana, why didn't you tell me that they married?! For God sakes, that's what I'd wanted to happen for years! And I missed their wedding, one of the happiest days of their lives to date. You are so conceited, do you know that?" I threw the words at her, no caring how much I hurt her. She'd hurt me even more. She'd pulled me away from my friends...everyone I loved, in on heartbeat, Not even giving me a chance to say goodbye...

* * *

"Thank you," My eighth grade history teacher had said to the aide who had given him a note, "Sammy Keyes? It sas that you need to report to the office. Take all of your things."

I looked over to Dot, on of my best friends at the times, and shrugged. I hadn't gotten into any trouble for weeks, least of all on the first day of school. I got up and took the note, not even bothering to read it. I figured that it was a misunderstanding or maybe Grams needed me for some reason, like help Ms. Wedgewood out of the tub again.

When I entered the office I was just about to tell the secertary that the note was a mistake when Vice Principal Cann's office door opened. he was talking to someone about transferring schools. Then, the other person in his office.

"Just send them in at least two weeks. Her new school doesn't start until then," Lady Lana said haughtily, "Samantha! Darling! Why did you come to school today? Did you forget that we are moving?"

I kept my mouth shut, staring at this, this, life runier. She wanted to pull me away from me friends. I finally swallowed, feeling Mr. Cann's gaze on me.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry, Mom."

"No problem. I shouldn't have slept in so long. Well, thank you very much Mr. Cann. Come along Samantha," Lady Lana reached out for me, but I pulled away, inspiration striking me.

"Can you want just on sec? I came today to say goodbye to everyone, but I haven't gotten a chance to do that yet. I just want to write a note to some people."

"Of course," Mr. Cann smiled warmly at me. My mom froze for a moment, wondering why I was playing along. Then she nodded. I ripped four pieces f paper out of one of my notebooks and began to write four of the hardest letters I had to write. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that I was moving, right then.

* * *

_Marissa, Holly and Dot,_

_I'm so sorry. That is all I can say. I'm sorry I have such a crazy, hair-brained neurotic mother. Apparently, she's making me finally move to LA with her. That's why I was pulled out of class. I had no warning. I don't even think Grams knows what she's doing now. I don't know if I'll get to visit, but I'll keep in touch, I promise. _

_~Your friend, Sammy_

_PS-Could you guys deliver three other notes for me? I don;t have time to give them to these people. Thanks you guys for being such good friends. I'll miss you like crazy! Anyway, Marissa, just be careful going up Highrise fire escape. Grams will let you in. And you know where Hudson and Casey live. I just wanted them to know from me._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Hudson, _

_Lady Lana is making me move to LA. I would have told you in person, but I only just found out today, at school. _

_Hudson, you have been one of the most amazing friends I could've ever asked for. I will miss you, your porch and infinite advice. Please take care of Grams for me. I will visit you, I promise. Sammy._

_

* * *

_

_Grams, I know, you hate her, you will always hater her, but not as much as me. Yeah, it'll be hard, living away from you, but I'll be fine. I promise, Grams, I'll be fine. I just want you to know that I will find a way back home to you. To everyone. I love you. Sammy _

_PS-Keep wearing the hightops. They make you look incredible!!_

_

* * *

_

_Casey, _

_I have no idea why I decided to write this letter to you. Maybe it's because I wanted you to hear the truth first hand from me. Maybe because you have become such a good friend of mine and I thought you deserved to know why I left. _

_My mom is making my move to LA with her. I don't have much a say in the matter. if I did I'd still be staying here. But that is not the case. _

_I cannot thank you enough for being such a god friend. Although we haven't known each other that long, I will hopefully not forget you and everything you have done for me. I just regret not telling you this when I had a chance. Of course, I denied it for so long, but now I can easily say that I like you, more than a friend should. I just wish I had acted sooner. Love, Sammy_

_

* * *

_

I did move to LA, after a two week "vacation" in Europe. It was more like torture 'cause we went to Milan, Italy for Fashion Week. I never knew what my friends reactions were...I'm about to find out.

I'm coming home.

* * *

_A/N: Haha! It's fun, making characters evil and conniving! Thet are my favorite! I'll be updating soon. I'm just as attached to this story as you guys are...appparently. *Grins. _


	3. Changing Face

**Hiya! I bet you all were near to hating me and running me down with a pitchfork. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Echoing Friendships. I hope you enjoy!!**

_BTW, I do not own Sammy Keyes, but I do onw this crazy cool new laptop!!_

* * *

I sighed heavily as I glanced out the window. Coming home was a great idea…two days ago. Now, my decision was weighing on my heart and mind. Thousands of what if's ravaged my brain:

What if Hudson and Grams fought?

What if Heather still hated me?

What if all my friends moved?

What if Marissa moved?

What if they didn't accept me back?

What if Casey and Billy had graduated early?

What if I didn't fit in?

All these worries, all these fears were part of the _new_ me and even though I was scared witless (with logical reasoning. I had been away from home for four years!), I hated it. I loathed the spineless person I had become. I was so focused on staying in the corner, not wanting to love LA or even be a part of it that I just shut it down, the prospect of calling ritzy, superficial LA home. Nothing could replace Santa Martina, the place where I ran rampant along the streets, solving cases, hanging out with friends, avoiding and harassing Heather, skateboarding through the wide sidewalks, mocking paint spolts, relaxing on Hudson's porch…

"Santa Martina! Everyone off for Santa Martina!" The bus driver's voice jolter me from my sleep. The last thing I remembered was a circle of memories captivating me, throwing me into a restful sleep; the first I had had in four years.

I rose out of my seat, grabbed my backpack and reached up for my suitcase, high in the racks. I stumbled, missing the rack above me and hit my head on the pole near my seat. I shook my head, feeling a throbbing pain on my left temple. Suddenly, I was grateful that I didn't have my skateboard. I finally latched hold of my suitcase and walked out the bus doors to the bus stop that Marissa and I snuck onto so many years to track down Lady Lana…

I scanned the crowd despertly for Grams and Hudson. I still could hardly believe that those two were together; it has always seemed like a crazy dream. I kept searching, clutching my suitcase, my limp brown hair collecting in the wind.

"Samantha?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. The tears I had held back all these years came cascading out of me while I turned and hugged Hudson. Grams was not far behind, beaming at me and my tears; she was crying as well, swooping me into a tight embrace.

The ride to Hudson's—the ride home—was quiet. We had a lot to talk about, a lot to catch up on, but a ride home wasn't the time or place. I looked out the window of Hudson's car, wondering what all has happened since I left. Did the rec center get built on Hooper Street? Did Mikey finally stop being such a brat? Did Officer Borsch actually marry Debra? Did the West Side Gang leave or were they still brewing up trouble in Santa Martina? Did Hudson still live in the same house? Did he ever get a new dog? Did Ms. Wedgewood still peek in on her neighbors?

"Here we are, Sammy girl," Hudson said, pulling his car into the achingly familiar driveway. He stopped his car outside the garage and I leaped out, not even grabbing my luggage. I stared at the porch, the porch that had helped me mull through and sort out all of my problems, my triumphs and my laughs. Tears brimmed in the corners of my eyes as twilight descended on Santa Martina, welcoming me back home.

* * *

"Good morning Samantha," Grams said to me cheerily the next day.

"Good morning Grams!" I exclamined. I had gotten another perfect night of sleep, buried deep in the pillows of (you guessed it) the couch. I had flat out insited that I sleep on the couch. I had become so anti-bed that Lady Lana had finally caved last year and let me sleep on one of the couches.

"How are you doing?" Grams asked casually. I could sense the deeper levels of her question. She knew that I had changed, that I was no longer the fierce girl I used to be. I avoided the underlaying question, for now, and just said that I was thrilled to be back home.

"Sammy, are you sure you want to go to school today? It is a lot to take in," Hudson asked while we ate breakfast on the porch. Grams was watching my reaction carefully. I only nodded, my mouth full of scone. I kept my expression neutral as I got ready, fully aware of the whispers that were taking place on the porch.

"Okay, I'm ready," I came out to the porch. Grams looked over at me and gasped in disbelief. I was wearing nicer, slightly girlier clothes now. They were comfortable and looked alright on me. It was a definite change from junior high, except I kept the high tops. They were still some of the best shoes I have ever owned. Now, they were newer and in different colors.

"You look so—mature, Samantha," Grams said quietly. Hudson beamed and me and pulled up something from behind his chair. It was my skateboard. I hadn't ridden one since I entered a competition three years ago, back in LA.

"You kept it? Why?"

"We knew you'd want it back, whenever you came home."

"Thank you. Are you saying I can--?" I let the question hang in midair as they nodded at me. I cried happily, gave them each a hug and flew down the steps and onto the street.

I rode my fears away, heading straight onto my new school with old friends.

* * *

**This time I mean it when I say I'll update soon, but first I need to give Reunion a bit of my time, wouldn't you say? Ciao! **


	4. Remembering

_I know, I know. You all hate me, but not anymore. Life has been...crazy and life-esque. Just trust me. I'll try to keep updating (in part because other people are updating, which is awesome!). So enjoy. This is a point of view from Marissa and how they have been doing...and a little tradition that makes everyone a little sad. _

**Of course: no owning. The stupid government is stealing all my money. *laughs. I kid. **

* * *

"Hurry up Dot!" a 16-year-old girl with long, blonde hair cried from her sleek sports car.

"Marissa, is all this really necessary?" Marissa's other best friend said sarcastically from the passenger seat.

"Holly. Who are you talking to?" Marissa rolled her eyes at her friend, wondering when Holly would finally accept Marissa's lavish lifestyle. Marissa had insisted on driving her brand new Audi to their first day of junior year. She needed to flaunt her money and her style and her friends were more then welcome to come along for the ride. Marissa smiled quietly to herself, wondering what this day would be like if their old friend from middle school was here…Marissa snapped out of her reverie, knowing that thinking about Sammy would just make her day miserable. She ached for her old best friend, the one who she had known since preschool. Holly and Dot were great, but something was missing. Of course, Holly and Dot sensed the missing piece, the prescene that Sammy had left in _all _of their hearts.

"Thinking about her again, aren't you?" Holly said quietly as Dot bounded out of her house.

"Yeah. Just wondering when we'll ever see her again."

"You're not the only one wondering that," Holly said, her charcoal eyes soft.

"I already know what you two are talking about. You guys should change the topic before we get to school. You know he hates it when you mention her," Dot said amicably as she hopped into the Audi.

"Oh believe me, I know," Marissa said sadly. She hit the acceletor and sped off to Santa Martina High School.

"Nice ride McKenze," a cute boy called across the parking lot once Marissa stepped out of the car. Marissa merely smiled, remembering vaguely how she used to dance around like a fool whenever a cute guy even batted an eye at her…like Danny. It is true; they had dated once she entered high school and when she found out he was cheating on her, she had tried to call Sammy to vent and cry to her best friend, but the number had been deleted…so Marissa had no idea where Sammy was. But this was not the time to think of her. She needed to focus on being happy and—

_Oof! _Marissa ran headfirst into a girl, a girl of average height, sparkling, _intelligent_ gray eyes, brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and her high-topped covered shoes spread-eagled to keep her balance.

"I am so sorry. I'm new and hopelessly lost. I'm sorry," The girl, who made Marissa's eyes mist because she looked so much like Sammy, ran off with not much of a glance at Marissa.

"MarISSA!!" Her name was bellowed from the front doors and Marissa beamed, blinking her misty eyes clear.

"Hey Billy, how are you doing?" Marissa smiled lightly as a 6 foot tall Billy lifted her from the ground and squeezed her into a giant hug. Another guy, a little shorter than Billy with smooth brown eyes and reddish brown hair, grinned crookedly at his friends. His eyes were melancholy, his mind drifting to four years ago when they all found out that Sammy was gone.

Of course, they were all doing fine. Casey was acting every show at the high school, participated in the Renaissance Festival every fall, and went to the acting convention in LA ever since his freshman year. Marissa was into painting, Holly became an avid dog walker and Dot settled into a creative outlet in writing. Billy was aiming to be an architect after high school. And they were all close, best friends. That was because of one girl and they choose the first day of school to be her day, the day they remembered her quirks, her stunning personality because the day they first really met her was in the 7th grade when she socked Casey's little sister in the nose. The following year she started the year by leaving them all notes, notes that she was leaving. In January, when they all went back to school, she called each of them and left them messages as they were in class, saying how much she missed all of them. When Marissa, Holly and Dot started high school she left one last message: a riddle about, of all things, the police station. She wanted reports from Officer, Sergant, Borsch and the station.

These things, these things that made up their friendship with her were remembered on the first day of school. It was the best way to get through a whole day of syllabuses and new teachers.

Marissa sighed, knowing tomorrow would be better once their day of reflection was over. She missed Sammy, but seeing the look on Casey's face made her wish they hadn't agreed to do this the day she left.

* * *

_So? Angsty, yes, but if someone like Sammy Keyes were forced to leave your life you'd be sad too, right? And Sammy and Casey are sorta destined. So, this is realistic because I am a believer in true love, no matter how young you meet your true love. :)_


	5. Musings

_Whoa, whoa. _Two _updates!! Yeah! That's what you were thinking just there. But this is short. I know, but it is relvant. Sammy needs to muse and figure out how she'll find her old friends. And the story wants me to twist it a little bit...don't worry, Cammy will prevail. Maybe. *evil laugh. Enjoy! _

**You know the story. Or do you?**

* * *

To say the least, my first day back was not going well. Hell, it was terrible. I missed the bus and had to skateboard over a two miles to school. That was challenging because I was out of shape. By the time I finally made it to school, I was in a hurry, a strange reminsience from junior high. Then, since I was in a hurry, I ran into a preppy looking girl who, at a second glance, was on the verge of tears. I was not in the mood to console a girl I didn't even know so I jetted out of there and finally, _finally_, found the admin office and picked up my course schedule.

I was in a mixture of junior and senior classes. I didn't know what I had wanted to take. I wanted to focus on AP classes for college, but I had no idea what classes my old friends would be in…or if they would accept me back. It was a hard line to walk across. I wouldn't imagine what they thought of me, or if they even though of me.

AP Statistics was my first class of the day and I swore the girl who sat near me was Holly. The girl had short, rugged brown hair and used clothes. Maybe Holly had never forgotten what it was like to be homeless. Maybe she never wanted to forget what her life used to be like. I remember her telling me that she did not want materialism, just a house, food and friends. I smiled blithely at the memory, wondering aimlessly, heedlessly over how I would find out if my friends still were in Santa Martina.

Mothballs flooded my head when I enetered my history class, where I saw the girl I had run into at the beginning of the day. She still looked melancholy, especially when she caught me looking at her. I guess I reminded her of someone. She looked to be the type who was a little self-absorbed and emotional. Maybe that's what happened to Marissa. I hadn't been there to balance out her life.

Science passed in a blur, grabbing my attention when an announcement was made for a school play, one about gambling, and my mind spun into overdrive.

Casey.

That was how I'd find out if my friends were still here. If Casey was still here he would be actively involved in the theater…little did I know someone else had plans for me.

* * *

_There will be more...someday. I'll go to Reunion now. That cliffhanger that I have no idea what to do with it. Oi. The life of a write is never over. _


	6. Surprises

_I am going through a huge inspiration for this. Now, if only I could find one for Reunion. Oh well. Enjoy! _

**You know the rest. **

* * *

The final bell tolled, jolting my senses awake. First days, whether as a new student, a returning, are always tedious. I sighed to myself, trying despertaly to come up with a stroke of genius to get into the theater department. I just wanted to see if there was any record of Casey, anything that would tell me he was still here. I knew that Marissa, Holly and Dot were because I went to the library during lunch to see old yearbooks. And I hadn't seen them at all. I didn't look for Casey because I wanted to see him in person. Plus, I was scared, scared that he had left.

I bolted out the door, running into another girl, just like I had six hours previously. But this girl was not melancholy or even nice looking. She had jet black hair with red streaks, menacing eyes and an unexplainable, evil air about her.

I had found Heather Acosta.

Heather glared up at me (much to my happiness, I was not as scrawny as I used to be, so I loomed over her). She was alone and looked…lonely. All she did was glare, right into my eyes and she whipped her body away from me as though to dramatically walk away. Then, there was a pause in her step, a long pause, that made my breathe hitch in fear.

She had recognized me. And in that pause, I took the time to round the corner and duck into an empty classroom. I heard her walk quickly past the classroom, her heavy breathing and her mutterings…

"How in the hell is she here?! Does anyone else know? Why on Earth is she here? I thought she left!" Heather was whisphering, hissing, just like a cat. I would never be a cat person again, not after all the experiences I had before. What with the crazy cat lady and Heather. Ugh.

Once Heather was out of the vinicty I stepped out of the classroom and headed straight for the auditorium, not caring what people said when I came in. A sure sign that I was finally back into my personality.

I entered the auditorium quietly, noting that auditions were commencing. I smiled and settled in the back row. There were people scattered around the auditorium and I listened to snatches of their conversations. Three girls, huddled near the back were talking animatedly.

"Did you see him today, looking at you?" One of the girls was the one who I had bowled into earlier today. I was about to shift my attention away from them, not wanting to hear any gushy, girly stories when the smaller girl with long brown hair spoke up.

"Holly, come on, you can't be that blind."

I took a look at the girl the other two were harassing about some boy. It was the girl who had reminded me of…of Holly. I gasped in disbelief. I was evasdropping on my three old best friends. Who were waiting in an auditorium when I knew none of them could really act.

"Next to audition, Casey Acosta. Ladies in the back, please keep your voices down," the director of the play called back to my old friends. I smiled, nearly laughed in my seat, but I didn't want to reveal myself yet. I settled down and took a deep breathe and turned my attention to the stage, just as an older Casey took the stage.

He was taller. His eyes still captured my attention, even from in the back of the theater. He had to clear his throat a few times out of…nervousness? No, there was something going on with him. I couldn't place a finger on it, because it had been so long since I had seen him. True, I had stayed in touch with him, just as I had with everyone else, but that touch was lost after I hit sophomore year. All because of Lady Lana. Casey began to speak, his voice deeper and made my heart beat erratically. I had no idea why I was still so affected by him.

All of this happened in less than thirty seconds.

Casey was reciting the end scene of Romeo and Juliet, a classic part to be read for auditions. I looked over at my old friends and they were smiling at each other. They knew Casey was a shoe in for the part. I knew too and I desperately wanted to talk to them. I just didn't know how. I felt as if I had abandoned them, that they wouldn't accept me, which I knew wasn't true.

Casey was at the part where he pronounced his love for Juliet and that he would not live any more since she was gone. Something in the way he said that was beyond acting, something beyond the stage he was on. I guess I was crazy, but I _knew_, in that moment, that he still liked me. And that, the whisperings of my old friends and their crazy ways, they would take me back too. Now, all I had to do was find a way to get their attention.

* * *

The following day, I had a point to get to school early. I had made an appointment with the school counselor in hopes to, at least, find out what year's my friends were.

"Sammy Keyes?" the counselor called me into her office. He hair was pulled into a tight bun, her glasses a little crooked and honest eyes.

"Hi. Um, as you know I am, vaguely, new here. I went to William Rose an—," I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

"Yes, you had quite a record at that school. But your record in L.A. is spotless."

"Yeah. I didn't make any friends there. I was really lonely. I left many good friends behind when my mother and I moved. I was wondering if you could possibly help me re-connect with them in some way…." I drifted off the last part, knowing that the counselor would be able to pick up what I was trying to say.

"No, I'm sorry but that would go against my privacy policy. You'll have to re-connect with them on your own."

I left the office in a huff. I was furious. What was wrong with wanted to re-connect with my old friends. I glared at my high-tops all day, not watching where I was going when my lack of observation ran me headlong into one Dot DeVries.

"Oh God, I am so sorry! I have been so out of it today that I wasn't watching where I was going," I said in a rush while taking a look at Dot as she picked up her books.

"It's fine," She smiled nicely at me. She studied me for a moment and she smiled again.

"You're new, aren't you?"

"In a way. Why?" I was being pensive, not knowing how to introduce myself.

"Would you like to hang out with me and my friends? We're going to play some softball."

"I'd love to!" I cried, a little too enthusatically, "but, you don't even know me."

"That can be remedied. You don't hang out with Jane or Heather, right?"  
"Um, no. Who's Jane?" I was dumbfounded. Did Heather really have reign over a high school. Maybe, but she wasn't that good.

"Jane is a senior bent on making high school more hell than it needs to be," Dot laughed easily and I started at her in shock. Since when did Dot curse?

"What are you staring at?"

"Yo—never mind," I shook my head, remembering that I didn't know Dot.

"Dot! Wait up," A voice, Holly's voice called from behind us, "you texted me and told me that you were waiting for me out front, but there you are just walking away. What's the big news?"

Dot grinned from ear-to-ear as she turned to face Holly.

"Holly, I'd like you to meet one of my best friends, Sammy," Dot smirked knowingly as I shook my head. How could I have even tried to pull this off? They knew me, through and through. There was no way I would have been able to surprise them.

"You could have called," Holly pouted as we headed over to the baseball diamond behind the high school.

"I could have, but some_one_ took all your numbers from me in sophomore year," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," They said together. They quickened their pace to the field as they saw their—our—friends waiting to play some ball. Dot had told me, just minutes before, that it was supposed to be a big game, but most people had bailed and it was reduced to us, Marissa, Billy, and Casey.

"GUYS!" Holly screamed as she ran towards the diamond.

"What is the big deal Holly? Is the school finally burning down?" Billy laughed at the thought and began to run towards the school. I laughed, thinking about how he hadn't changed.

"Holly, breathe. Just like you tell me, just like—ohmygod! OhmyGOD!" Marissa took on glance across the diamond and saw me. She raced towards me and crashed into me, giving me a death grip hug.

"Sammy!"

* * *

_Ah, a cliffhanger. But where's Casey? I'm sorry, but he ran away. Sad day...*evil laugh. The tension is building. I can feel it!! _


	7. Catching Up

_Here we go again. How many chapters have I added to this? Oy, too many. Oh well, I'm having fun. Plus, I'm re-reading CHC and waiting, waiting for more info on the Wedding Crashers. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Let's get this straight: Lady Lana took you to Europe for two weeks of 'recuperation from bad influences' and then she enrolled you into a school in L.A. where you never made friends," Marissa was pacing around the pitcher's mound, where we were all gathered on the ground, watching her. I merely nodded, lost for words. The comfort of my friends had silenced me. I had almost forgotten what it was like, to be around the people who cared about me.

"And then Lady Lana took your phone and deleted all of our numbers, including your own grandmother. Meanwhile, we're all here, wondering what the hell happened to you and then your Grams and Hudson announced their wedding and we knew, from before thye wedding, that you weren't coming back. But here you are. You stood up to her and you're here. You're here," Marissa beamed at me, happiness radiating for her. I smiled weakly. I didn't know how much I was missed. I had missed them, but I didn't know it was the same way.

"Hey, who were you guys talking about in the auditorium?" I asked and Holly, Dot, and Marissa all gasped at once.

"The theater! We need to go! Casey has his final callback today! We planned to meet at the diamond and then head over," Dot said in a rush and we ran back to the school.

"What plays has he been in?" I whispered over to Marissa.

"Every one of them since his freshman year. He finally landed the lead last spring in _You Can't Take It With You_. It was so funny," Marissa muttered to me, her eyes on me, a knowing look in her eye.

"What?!" I said furiously.

"Sammy, please don't be blind anymore," Dot leaned over to me and Marissa and looked directly at me.

"He can't still like me. I left. Hasn't there been any--," I stopped midsentence by the look on Marissa's face.

"Of course there has been, but you've always been in the way of his relationships. Sammy, I think he l--,"

"Attention, we are starting the second round of callbacks. Now, I must inform the incoming actors that we have our male lead. I will post the rest of the parts half an hour after this round."

Marissa's phone flashed, in silence and she read the text message eagerly. She turned to me, a smile on her face.

"Go!"

"Go where? I'm trying to watch the auditions," I was annoyed, immersed in the actors performance.

"To the diamond. Please, Sammy?" Marissa was pleading. Holly snatched Marissa's phone, which still had the text on the screen. Her eyes grew wide and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I huffed. I knew why I was going to the diamond and my heart was racing, racing like a car in the Indy 500.

I got up from my seat quietly and left the building, into the dazzling sun. My heart raced, butterflies, those damn butterflies from the seventh grade, flooded my thought process as I walked slowly out the diamond.

He was sitting there, on the bench, waiting. I couldn't tell if he knew I was the one coming. I didn't think Marissa would have spilled the beans. She wanted this to be a surprise, for both of us.

I had already assumed that he had gotten the lead. That was why Marissa urged me to go outside. She wanted us to have a moment, or whatever we needed. But our reunion was not one that could take place with our friends nearby.

My heart raced, I began to sweat as I stood on near the pitcher's mound. He checked his watch and looked up. Our eyes met. He looked…confused. Like I was something from a memory. I smiled slightly, trying not to move or speak, knowing I may get sick. I always hated, loathed, being this nervous, but I had every right, every tangible reason to be nervous. This was the first guy I had ever liked, who had ever liked me back. Sure, I had gone on dates in L.A., only because Lady Lana made me. I had had fun, but nothing, nothing could compare to me and Casey.

He smiled, realization dawning on his face. He got up and walked slowly towards me. I was able to see him clearly, unlike up on the stage. I was right about his eyes. They still captivated me, made my heart stop and then prance up once more. He was indeed taller, more built and rugged. He was more of a man than the boy I knew back in junior high. He excuded a confidence that was never there when we were younger. His eyes were open to me, telling me everything that he was thinking, everything he wanted to say to me.

Nothing had changed.

"Sammy," He said my name, simply, catching my attention, pulling me from my nervousness.

"Hi," I said lamely as I began to shake.

"When did you get here?"

"A few days ago. I, I left. Flat out left L.A. I'm living with Hudson and Grams now. It's—it's been surreal, being back here. You know, I didn't think--," I paused. Casey was there. Right there in front of me. He studied me closely and then he pulled me into a hug.

Nothing miraculous happened, like Marissa had hoped. We hugged a few times. We sat on the pitcher's mound and talked. We had so much to re-live, to catch up on.

Casey was actively involved with the high school theater department. He actually knew a lot about me, how I had become introverted because our parents had gone for a few dates and then broke it off. Warren had been able to coax my mom to talk about me, for his son's benefit. A smile, that I never realized was not genuine in L.A., warmed my face the whole time we talked.

We joked like we used to. This time, it leaned on flirting, a technique my mom honed into me. I felt so comfortable there as we talked and waited for our friends to arrive. When they did, Marissa look disappointed. Nothing tangible had happened, nothing that would seal-the-deal, but in time, I knew something would.

I was glad to be home.

* * *

_Home, home on the range with lots of angry readers for dragging out Sammy and Casey for chapters and chapters. What will happen next? *evil laugh Stay tuned _


	8. Stories: Part One

**A/N: Well, here's an update for Echoing Friendships. Sorry for the major delay. But enjoy! **

_**Four years ago, at the beginning of Sammy Keyes's 8th grade year, Lady Lana pulls Sammy out of Santa Martina and into Hollywood. Now Sammy's a junior and is heading back to Santa Martina. Now, she needs to re-discover and re-build her old life.**_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned Sammy Keyes, my life would be complete. _

* * *

Billy, a couple of other guys I didn't know, and Cricket—no, Cassie—excused themselves as me, Holly, Dot, Marissa and Casey began to catch up properly.

"You really need to explain what happened," Marissa demanded while we walked out of the diamond, heading for who knew where. I sighed sarcastically. Sure, things had changed, that much was obvious. Marissa was bolder than before. She was surer of herself, especially now when she knew I was the one who was being timid for once. Holly still had her attitude, the attitude that had drawn me to her years ago, but now she was slightly more reserved. She smiled at me, relief in her expression. I wasn't surprised, when she told me later, that she spent most of her time hanging out with Casey and Billy as Marissa and Dot became more girly. Dot was definitely more outgoing, but her years with Marissa had influenced her. She was still the same ol' Dot, though, filled with a kindness that was only precented by Casey.

It was hard for me to believe that they were all still friends. I had assumed that Casey would be hanging out with people from his grade. But it didn't matter to him. My friends had become his friends. It didn't fill the void I had apparently left behind, however.

"Okay, okay," I said as we headed down Broadway. I knew where we were going now. I had an inkling that they all knew about Grams and Hudson and that they had been visiting there for ages, "when we left Europe after my 'recovery' Lana enrolled me into a public school, right in the heart of L.A. And this was no ordinary school. It really was a Barbie and Ken school, with popular people everywhere and a new Mercedes in the student lot every week. It was ridiculous! And of course, Lana was a low key celebrity so no one paid me any mind at all…not that it bothered me. I didn't want to be friends with anyone there. And I wasn't really, expect for the kids Lana forced on me. She was surprised about how many celebrities actually have kids, and even my age. So, I hung out with her friend's children…and loathed every minute of it. The girls were shallow and airheads. The boy, on the other hand, were egoistical and thought every single girl wanted to be with them.

"Lana wanted me to be social, however, and she set me up on blind dates with cute, well-to-do guys she thought would be good for me and my stubborn streak. I'm pretty sure most of those dates ended up with me walking home and my date with a bruise. I think my personal favorite was when I bit this sleazy guy's tongue," I eyed the others curiously.

"Why?" Holly finally asked, her face pulled into an odd expression.

"He was trying to get to second base," I grinned widely, keeping a close eye on Casey's reaction. And many, he was pissed off, "Anyway, dates were alright, I guess, but I was lonely. I mean, I didn't do anything while I was in L.A! I, for lack of a better word, sulked. I didn't want to be there! And since I wasn't being social, Lana decided to take all forms of communication away from me, meaning I couldn't talk to you guys. That really pissed me off. I remember storming around my room, wondering why she was doing this to me. I mean, c'mon, she was the one who up and left me in Highrise all those years ago. If she was trying to atone for any sins, this wasn't cutting it."

"I don't understand something," Marissa cut into my rant, "Why didn't stand up to her? You never had a problem back talking police officers, gang leaders, Heather or your mom. What stopped you?"

Her question caught me off guard. What had stopped me these past three years? I had no valid reason to not talk back to her. What had changed about me in L.A. I used to be this kick-ass, facetious, in-your-face girl who didn't take crap from anyone, especially my mother.

"I—I don't know. I just got so sad about having to leave, with no warning. I kept thinking, in Europe, about how much I didn't want to leave and what my abrupt departure did to you guys. I mean, it wasn't fair. And then, once I found out about Grams and Hudson--,"

"Wait?! You didn't know about them!?" Holly cried out in disbelief. I just shook my head slowly.

"Man, that is messed up," Casey muttered, "Even I knew about that. I was even invited."

"What was it like?" I was eager for anything, especially about Grams and Hudson's wedding. They proceeded to tell how amazing it was. The reception was small, not even a wedding party. They had kept simple, with short vows and a promise of eternal friendship and love. That night, there were many tears because everyone talked about how happy I would have been to see them together. Grams and Hudson kept saying how they would make up a room for me, just in case Lana would change her mind. But overall, their wedding was a huge success. Just a simple act of love for two people who wanted to be happy for the rest of their lives.

"They really wanted you there. Everyone did," Marissa said softly. I closed my eyes sadly, but then a smirk formed across my face.

"What?"

"Did they leave on a Harley?"

"Yes!" Dot said excitedly, "It was so…so random! But everyone thought it was a riot. Hudson had rented it especially for that evening, although no one explained why…"

"That's for another day," I said happily, chuckling to myself, "so, what has Santa Martina High been like for you guys?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll be posting part two of this chapter soon. I thought it would be better to spilt up Sammy's story and the other's story. And I'm also toying with the idea of a twist involving Casey...we'll see where that goes. R&R! **


End file.
